Alois And Ciel, A love Story
by MrAnimeFanFiction
Summary: Hey Guys! MrAnimeFanFiction here, This anime is about Ciel and Alois but anyway this is my first ever anime fan fiction but I will make more in the future but anyway guys I hope you enjoy and make sure to review please... BYEEEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I don't own anything in black butler. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**_

**Hey guys! MrAnimeFanFiction here. This is my first black butler fanfiction so please do review it, Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Ciel woke up to his butler's smooth voice. "Young master, it's time to wake up" Sebastian said. "NO!" Ciel replied in a violently toned voice. "Young master, what's the problem?" Sebastian asked. Ciel did not reply.

Sebastian knew the only way to wake him up was to say something that Ciel was never prepared for. "Ciel… Lizzie have arrived". Ciel's eyes flung open. He fell of the the bed and he landed on the floor face first. "I knew that would wake you up master" Sebastian said. "Screw you Sebastian" Ciel screamed. "Here master, your tea today is New Moon's Drop" Sebastian said.

"Today you have a meeting the earl of the Trancy estate" Sebastian said. "Wait… I thought that Alois was dead, remember" Ciel told him. "Yes well it turns out that he is alive" Sebastian replied. "Well then breakfast will have to wait, come on Sebastian let's get going" Ciel said. "As you wish, my young lord"...

_**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading, I know that this was short but its like almost midnight but DON'T WORRY! The next one will be up maybe tomorrow but anyway make sure to review and always I hope you enjoys, BYEEEE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I don't own anything in black butler. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**_

**Hey guys! MrAnimeFanFiction here. This is part/chapter two of Alois And Ciel, A Love Story, anyway I don't want you guys to wait so make sure to review and ill see you guys in chapter 3, BYEEEE!**

**Last Chapter: **"Well then breakfast will have to wait, come on Sebastian let's get going" Ciel said. "As you wish, my young lord"...

**This Chapter: **"Come on Sebastian we don't have all day" Ciel violently shouted to Sebastian. "As you wish, my young lord" Sebastian replied in his silky smooth voice. *Sebastian and Ciel walk out and slam the door*

*Sebastian and Ciel arrive at the trancy manor* "Ughhhhh, why are we here Sebastian?" Ciel said. "I do not know master" Sebastian replied. _I wonder what is going on with master? _Sebastian thought… *Ciel sees Claude* "Your highness, Ciel and Sebastian are here" Claude told Alois. "Oh goodie they are here". "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU INCOMPETENT BUTLER GO LET THEM IN!" Alois yelled to Claude. "Yes your highness".

*Claude walks down the stairs and over to the door then opens it* "Welcome back and " Claude said in an ugly tone. "Thank you Claude for warm yet sour welcome" Sebastian said. *Ciel hears Alois running down the stairs* "Sebastian what is that annoying noise?" Ciel wondered. *Ciel sees Alois* "Oh god, please help me" Ciel said. "CIEL!" Alois screamed. "Oh god, please help me sebastian". _*Sebastian Smerks* _"As you wish, my young lord"...

**Hey Guys! MrAnimeFanFiction here. Wasn't this chapter amazing. I made it longer since the other one was short, anyway make sure to review and keep check in on the story for new chapters every day but anyway i'll see you all in chapter 3, BYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: I don't own anything in black butler. All rights go to Yana Toboso.**_

**Hey guys! MrAnimeFanFiction here. Welcome back to Alois And Ciel, A Love Story. This is chapter/part 3 of the story, thank you all for reading this story, I will do tons of fan fiction but anyway guys ill see you in CHAPTER 4! BYEEEEEE!**

**Last Chapter:**"CIEL!" Alois screamed. "Oh god, please help me sebastian". _*Sebastian Smerks* _"As you wish, my young lord"...

**This Chapter**: _*Sebastian Yanks Alois Off Ciel* _"Ohhhh Sebastian, no fun at all" Alois said to Sebastian. "Claude please control Alois" Sebastian asked. "Ohhh silly little Sebastian, Claude can't control me, I control him" Alois replied. "Why are we even here Alois?" Ciel asked. "Well I thought that we could have another ball since you stabbed me last time" Aloi told Ciel.

"NO, I AM NEVER HAVING A BALL WITH YOU AGAIN!" Ciel shouted. "Young master, please be nice to Alois, you did stab him after all" Sebastian told Ciel. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"Ciel shouted back. "Please Ciel, after all you did almost kill me" Alois begged. "NO!" Ciel screamed. "Come on sebastian lets le-" Ciel stopped half way. "Sebastian, where is the cart?" Ciel asked. "I don't know master" Sebastian replied.

"Well it looks like you will be staying the night" Alois said in a cheerful voice. 'Kill me" Ciel replied. "Here I will show you and Sebastian your rooms"Alois said to Ciel and Sebastian. "Well enough chit-chat, show me to my room" Ciel asked. "Of course" Alois kindly replied. *_Ciel and Sebastian follow Alois*_ "This is your room" Alois said. "But this is your room" Ciel replied. _*Alois Gets A Smile*_ "I know" Alois replies.

_*7 Hours Later*_ "Young master, It's time for bed" Sebastian said. _*Sebastian Gets Ciel Reading For Bed*_ "Ok i'm going to be now, DRESS ME CLAUDE" _*Claude Gets Alois Reading For Bed* *Alois Walks Into His Room And Sees Ciel*_ "Now you're all mine Ciel" Alois whispers…

**What a cliff hanger LOL! Well anyway thanks for reading my story and make sure to read chapter 4 tomorrow and it's possibly going to be the last chapter, but anyway i'll see you all in CHAPTER 4!**


	4. DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys! MrAnimeFanFiction here to tell you that the story is now finished and there will not be a chapter 4 because all of my stories got deleted.**

**I will make a new story called 'Inside Black Butler'.**

**anyway i'll see all you fanfictionators… IN THE NEXT STORY!**


End file.
